Arms
by AHeart99
Summary: A songfic using Christina Perri's 'Arms'. "Although she would never admit it to a living soul, much less herself, Katniss Everdeen was in love with Peeta Mellark since the day with the bread. It was a curious, unconditional love, that consisted of self wars in which she tried so desperately to convince herself other wise of her feelings." Please read and review!


**Hey everyone! I am SOOO excited for you to read this. It is my first songfic using 'Arms' by Christina Perri. I recommend that you listen to the song while reading or before hand. It really fits Katniss and Peeta's love story. Please note that some events are not correct in this story comparing to the Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay. I wrote this the way it fit. So no flames please, at least about that.**

**Also, because I was so inspired to write this, my chapter for 'A Vision of London' will be a little late, but will be up as soon as possible.**

**Well, enjoy! **

**-A Heart **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS OR ARMS BY CHRISTINA PERRI**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I never thought_

_That you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around_

_And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

Although she would never admit it to a living soul, much less herself, Katniss Everdeen was in love with Peeta Mellark since the day with the bread. It was a curious, unconditional love, that consisted of self wars in which she tried so desperately to convince herself other wise of her feelings. How could someone so young be so courageous and sweet? The young girl, only eleven at the time, unable to go to her silent, depressed mother for any advice, and no father for help, willed herself to forget about the beautiful blond boy at all costs. In the hallways of their dirty school, she held her head high, but plastered her steel eyes on the ground, avoiding contact with Peeta. When Katniss traded with the baker, her focus was always on the culinary arts specialist, and only him. Her walks home were rushed and she never walked into town unless Prim needed something. She managed to forget about Peeta, with, of course, a small memory in her heart and stuffed in the back of her mind.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that its easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I'm home_

Katniss forced herself to not think about how much she wanted, well, needed Peeta during training for the Hunger Games. Her conflicting thoughts and feelings created an attitude that gave her an edge in the brutal competition. She refused to believe that Peeta was the cause of her anger and stress, that it was all the Games. In reality, she was scared to death of having to kill the boy. One day at dinner, his arm brushed hers and she had to will herself not to burst into tears.

_How many times will you let me change my mind_

_And turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life_

_Or if I'll drown_

Laying in bed at night after the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games, Katniss couldn't believe how patient and persistent Peeta was. As she pushed him away, he would stand by with sad eyes and watch her walk away. He would continue to break down her walls that she put up around herself, and place himself inside her heart. When she went out to hunt, Peeta would follow her to the woods, fearing for her safety, knowing, from the Games, that nothing is safe. Sometimes Katniss wanted to agree to go back to the Village with Peeta, to assure safety, but then she realized what he was doing to her, and push him away once again.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Katniss became closer to Peeta during the Quarter Quell, and this made her become bitter to him and his effect that he has on her. She became distressed over his state during the Hunger Games, and then even more over the fact that she was distressed over him. The emotionally confused young woman had to stay together to keep their not-so-convincing act up, at least on her part. Peeta would gently touch her, kiss her forehand and cheek at random times, and say affectionate, sweet things to her. Katniss would spend her moments alone convincing herself that she wouldn't break down every time he got a little scrape or even more seriously hurt, for his sake. But even a mind can't tell a heart what to do.

_The world is coming down on me _

_And I can't find a reason to be loved _

_I never wanna leave you_

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

The grey eyed, brown haired beauty would wake up screaming from nightmares about a certain blue eyed boy, not her father or the Hunger Games for the first time during the time Peeta was in the Capitol. The night she found out that he was safe and in District Thirteen, she slept peacefully. The next morning, Katniss demanded entry into his room, but was repeatedly denied access but doctors, and even by Haymitch. Finally, she made it in, only to find a hating, vicious person that looked a whole lot like Peeta, he called her horrible names and, the worse, stared he down with a violent glare. Even though he was hurtful, she never wanted to leave his side, knowing that there was a little piece of Peeta left inside, and Peeta could overcome anything. Especially if it damaged Katniss. And it did. In her heart.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Peeta became better and more controlled, but seemed to forget about his love for Katniss. Katniss, however, seemed to grow to accept her love for him. His forgotten love did not help her. The one day that Peeta joked, somewhat seriously, with Finnick about taking Annie away from him, Katniss' heart broke into a million pieces, not only because she thought that she had lost Peeta's heart forever, but because she now knew how Peeta felt every time she pushed him away. Maybe it would be easier just to let him go, as well as herself.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

His episodes became much less frequent and Katniss' heart started to repair as the unthinkable began to happen, Peeta found his love for her. He started to make small, affectionate gestures towards her, like kissing her forehead, something that had an unbelievable amount of meaning and memory behind it. And Katniss couldn't be happier. Even though Prim had died and so had Finnick, Peeta's soul had been reborn. She could never get over the lost friends, family, and innocent civilians, but Peeta always knew how to cure the pain. Inside his arms, her head buried inside of his chest became her second home, for Peeta always gathered Katniss up in his arms and held her close when she was down.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it easier for you to let me go_

It was a partly cloudy, but bright day in the meadow when Peeta proposed. Katniss was in a remarkably good mood that day, but that was probably because of the cheese buns that Peeta ma for the picnic they were going to have. She was in such a good mood that she raced him to the meadow, her melodic laughter lacing the air. When he pointed in the direction of a bird, that was really imaginary, he pulled out a small velvet box with shaking hands. Katniss, being Katniss, decided to play with him and pretend to think a for minute, momentarily scaring him, before she threw herself on him, covering him with kisses as she screamed yes.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Katniss and Peeta were in love. So in love, that Katniss broke her supposedly life long promise an agreed to have kids, and they ended up with two beautiful children. And even though happy endings only happen in fairy tales, they have one. But their story is a fairy tale right? A scared, gorgeous girl and her handsome savior.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review? Yes. It makes me happy!


End file.
